


A Book of You

by Monbebe1006



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Im not good at this im sorry., Love Poems, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbebe1006/pseuds/Monbebe1006
Summary: Its already on Wattpad tho'. I just wrote this because I tend to write poems when I like someone. This might get you sad because since I think its a one-sided love for me. Fan love it is but please don't hate. Leave some Kudos. And my initials are CK and I usually use it when writing but meh. Xo, CK





	1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm new here. I'm CK. These poems were written by me and I kinda listened to some music while writing these so there might be a little bit of references a long the way. You might get sad while reading this because AGAIN its a fan love and kinda One-sided love. I love u all tho' hihi


	2. One Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this by the time I realized that I felt something. Just when I finished writing this poem and posted it on twitter my mutual told me that "You do love him" and here it goes..

It was summer back then when I started noticing you,

You made me happy when I was feeling blue.

I may not be the one for you and staring at you is all I could do.

I may not be her but I hope she would love you much more than I do

 

After all this time of denying,

And after all this time of suppressing,

I know I won't be able to hold it in.

This feeling that is coming from within.

 

Thoughts of you still running on my mind.

These feelings that I have won't just subside.

I know from the very moment I fell.

I fell in love with you but I just can't tell.

 

XO, CK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda sad right? :( Don't hate me.


	3. The Sun

As the sun is still shining,

As the kids keep on playing.

Yet all I could do is think of you,

And how your eyes were once blue.

 

And its like you're my favorite song that keeps on playing,

'Cause baby in my mind you keep on running.

As the sun shines through your hair,

As if staring at you is all I care.

 

Your smile is so bright

The smile that makes this feeling feel so right,

Oh how I wish you are here with me

Sitting and laughing under this tree.

 

Xo, CK. 11/26/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! :) Leave some kudos hihi


	4. You

In my eyes you're all I see

And in my mind I count one, two and three.

Maybe this could help me

In thinking about you and me.

One, you're the one that caught my eye

Those eyes that are as clear as the sky

Two, in my mind its always you.

With your hair so light,

That can make me smile bright just by sight.

And Three, With you is where I always would want to be.

I wish you were mine, holding in my arms.

Looking through those eyes and hold your face with the palm of my hands,

; 

And yes, I wish. I wish you were mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this today while sitting at our doorstep. And I'm still looking for that one last poem I wrote few weeks ago. I guess I answered his part in From Zero :) XOXO, CK
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Kita kita reference for the number idea haha and English isn't my first language so forgive me.


	5. The Girl Who Writes

And baby, all that I want was to see your face

All that I want was to feel your embrace,

With you I feel so great,

With you I can forget all of my mistakes.

 

And all this time you're all I see

Seeing you face to face how great would that be,

I don't know if you'll take this confession,

But know that you are the answer to my questions.

 

I've longed to know on what I should do,

Should I hide it? But this is just all to good to be true

With you shining so brightly,

And with me writing these words silently.

 

Babe, I know this won't come true,

But this is the only way for me to tell what I feel for you.

Maybe this is a one-sided love,

And all I can be, all I can be is the girl who wrote poems for the man that she loves.

 

 

XOXO, CK. 11/13/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Its my 4th poem. Thanks for the kudos and hits. Much love, CK.


	6. Dreaming

And yes this is what I've been dreaming

A man beside me that looks dazzling.

For in his eyes I see the light,

For in his eyes my future seemed bright.

 

And yes he is all I see,

A future of him and me.

With this dream I bid goodbye,

As a single tear left my eye.

 

Since all I see is him standing

The man that I adore is on the stage performing

Adoring him from afar is all I could do 

And with his existence he helped me with everything that life decided to put me through.

 

And yes this is me dreaming

For in my dreams our hands were holding

So yes, this is just me dreaming

Wishing this dream would never have its ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wherever and whatever you may be doing at this moment. I wish you'd be able to these pieces. XOXO, CK


	7. Little Star

There he was my little star shining so brightly

There he was my little star adored by many.

And so he was my little star shining from up above

Yes, he is my little star as pure as a dove.

 

Oh little star, I wish I could hold you dearly

Be happy little star! That's what I want you to be

Smile like there's no tomorrow

For it takes away my pain and sorrow.

 

For your glow can light up any place

And how you can outshine the other stars in the space.

There he is my little star shining so brightly

And my little star is adored by many.

 

XOXO, CK 11/27/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be centering the poems anymore :) I'm sorry for not updating this for a long time. wattpad is republishing my poems and i lost one poem yesterday :( I'm sad. I hope you like this. Leave some kudos or comments are appreciated.


	8. I am that Someone

Maybe this is wrong

With my feelings growing strong

For you're just like a dream

A dream so it seems.

 

Is this really all I could do?

With my pen and notebook and to write about you?

Oh yes! That someone. That someone is me.

That someone who is wishing for you to be with me.

 

But tell me is it wrong for me to feel this way?

Poems that were written by me day by day.

And maybe this will have no end

Dreams of having you fills up my head.

 

For that someone is me

And this is so far from what I want it to be

For I can only offer these poems that I wrote for you.

For this is the only thing that I could do.

 

 

XOXO, CK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put all of them here :)


	9. Trying

I envy the people that surrounds you

But being envious is all that I could do.

With us being miles apart

All I get is a broken heart.

 

Why do I feel this way?

I can't even ask for you stay.

With all the things that I want to tell

As the broken pieces of my heart fell.

 

Darling, Can you hear me crying?

With the thoughts of knowing that it won't happen

Yet why am I still trying?

Trying? It's the least I could do.

Since all these people's full attention are on you.

 

And yes, I am still trying.

And yes, my heart is still hoping.

That maybe one day, that one day it would be you and me.

Together we will be.

 

 

XOXO, CK


	10. The Boy

His hands on mine

As we lay on the grass

Under the tree was a lad and a lass.

With the time ticking so fast.

 

And his voice is serene

As I get astonished with his face like it's the first time I have seen.

This boy beside me is all that I could ask for

The boy beside me is whom I longed for

 

This is too good to be true

There must be some catch for me and you

And then it all began

The boy beside me disappeared

 

I yearned for his hands and it was no longer there.

My tears began to fell and I really don't care

The boy beside me wasn't mine

And yet I thought we were doing fine.

 

And I woke up from the dream I had

I really don't know if I would be glad.

At least I had that dream of you and me

A dream where I thought we were meant to be 

 

 

XOXO, CK

 

A/N This is the 9th poem that I wrote haha omg who would've thought I'd be able to write this much? :) But hey there's a first time for everything right? I hope you all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please love me hehe


End file.
